


Vid: This Is Our Time

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Journey of Natty Gann (1985)
Genre: Adventure, Fanvids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Gen, Vids with Subtitles Available, journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: A Natty Gann vid.





	Vid: This Is Our Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josette_Arnauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/gifts).



**Song:** This Is Our Time, by Where Oceans Meet

 **Source:** The Journey of Natty Gann (1985)

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Kyler-england-this-is-our-time-lyrics)

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b99537je0zh7kin/The_Journey_of_Natty_Gann_-_This_Is_Our_Time_-_Llin.m4v/file) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i9xtqawgjav53xd/The_Journey_of_Natty_Gann_-_This_Is_Our_Time_-_Llin.srt/file)

 


End file.
